A Lesson
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: Prussia thinks Germany s too uptight, too serious, and TOO unfair. Nothing a little tickling can't fix. TICKLE!FIC Rated T for... rated T just because I said so.


A Lesson

Summary: Prussia thinks Germany s too uptight, too serious, and TOO unfair. Nothing a little tickling can fix. tickle!fic Rated T for... rated T just because I said so.

(AN1:/Okay, tomorrow m going to New York and might not be able to write for a week. . But yes! A tickle!fic that I have promised! 'A Deadly Illness' is still on the process though I haven't started on chapter two. I'm always open for requests! Though there will be some points where I'm just too busy for anything. Okay! So here I go! –le fangirl squeal- )

* * *

><p>Germany, as usual, was at his desk in his work room. He had a pile of work to do and/ because of some delays, he had to complete things by exactly 47 hours. That means no dilly dallying tomorrow. And absolutely NO distractions. Thankfully, Italy was over at Spain's and Japan was back at his own country.

It was only him._ Crash._ And his brother. Prussia.

It took very much willpower, but Germany managed to stay in his seat and keep filling out the forms, signing/declining smaller contracts, and occasionally taking a few drinks from his beer. He knew he was a mess. His glasses had gone crooked from too much rubbing his eye , his hair had the famous few strands starting to cover his forehead. His expression was flushed from the stuffed up heat in the small room. It was, in fact, miserable. But at least his desk was organized.

* * *

><p>"Bruder," Prussia called out obnoxiously for what seemed the fifth time. He looks down at the smashed vase again. He already had a reasonable excuse to how the vase had crashed into the ground. He was sort of getting irritated already by how long his brother was taking to get down here. Unless, thought Prussia in "horror", he was ignoring him!<p>

Prussia couldn't imagine being ignored, and he hated it. Huffing, he turns on his heel and stops in front of the stair case. Should he on purposely stomp upstairs to make as much noise as possible? Or should he tip toe and surprise his little brother?

Stomping it was.

Smirking sneedily, he banged his feet on each step as he climbed the stair. "Hey, Germany! Are you death or something, how could you possibly ignore the awesome me? I practically live here, too, you know!" sure he lived in the basement. But it was still good enough to bother everyone. "I'm coming up there! GERMAAAANYYY!"

Germany, who could hear him from the very beginning, was struggling with his concentration. He gripped the pen tightly and grit his teeth. For once, couldn't, brother just respect his working time?

"Hey, Germany!" Shouts Prussia, gripping barging into the room, though it was supposed to be locked. But he only stares at his younger brother with frustrations as he sees no reaction from him. "Hallo?" He taunts, walking over to Germany and knocking on his head. "Is anyone there?"

"What is it?" Germany, who still had some tolerance, questioned through clenched teeth.

"So you are here!" Perks the albino. "What the hell are you still doing up here. It's been almost two days. I am VERY bored, danke, and this place isn't very entertaining."

Two days?

Germany blinks, slightly startled, but regains his posture. "I have work to do and I do not have the time to get up and do useless things. I hopefully assume that you are keeping things clean down there?"

Prussia stares at the blonde. "What. The. Fuck, bruder, why do you always have to have a fucking stick up your tight arsch. Get up and do something with me. "

"Gilbert," Germany snapped lightly.

Prussia quirks an eyebrow. He snorts. "Ooh, using names are we? Alright, _Ludwig_, get up your stiff ass and let's go."

"Nein, Gilbert, I already told you, I am-.." Germany stopped his phrase mid-word when he felt something warm slither up his sides in quick, yet paced motions, getting faster with each stroke, which caused him to twitch wildly. "P-Prussia! What the hell are you…" He had to bite his lip, slightly intrigued by the sensation he was feeling.

Prussia, already seeing what was going on, was holding on tightly to Germany's waist, not stopping the stroking torment on the younger German's side. "Hm?"

Germany was consumed in snickers and small snorts as the hands balled into fists and started to dig into his sides even deeper. His face reddens and he begins to feel himself almost lose it. "Ah.. AH! PRUSSIA STOP!" he suddenly shrieks, gripping the others wrists and unsuccessfully pulling them away. The German's laughter was heard and Prussia cackles in mock victory.

"It must suck balls to be in these strong arms, ja?" The albino teases, rubbing his hands more along his brother's sides. Though, being Prussia, he got bored with this treatment and decided to torment his brother in another way. He used all the force he could to try to knock his brother to the ground, because once his hands stopped tickling him, there was struggling and kicking involved.

"Verdammtt, Prussia! Get off me, or I will kick you out for the next three weeks!" Germany growls, humiliated and enraged, though stops when he feels two hands harshly dig into his stomach and again, he begins to struggle against the hands and hold back the laugh. "Bitte! Stop!" He strained through his teeth, his smile starting to appear brightly on his expression as the laugh he was trying to hold off took over. "Bruder! Bitte! Stop, BITTE!" he yelps.

Prussia's sneer only grew and he just dug his merciless fingers around Germany's wiggling torso. Germany was even more in a mess than before. He hair and bangs had gotten loose from the gel and were covering his eyes, his face was red and glistening, and most noticeable, by Prussia's point of view, was the sudden childish look his younger brother had.

Prussia's frowns. His brother was acting way too mature for his own good. It's nothing a good old fashioned torture wouldn't help out with. He wiggles his fingers faster and harder, not leaving an inch of the German's torso untouched.

By now Germany was completely out of it and succumbed into laughter, his surrounding forgotten and his mind completely blank. His body bucked, jerked, and spasm under the albino's hand and weight. Germany was at the complete mercy of his older brother. Which in this case scenario, was the worse situation he could be in.

Prussia blinks after a moment of watching his brother's expression and stops to give him a break.

Germany, whose hair was plastered onto his forehead with sweat and face crimson from laughter, took in heavy breaths of air into his lungs, panting heavily. "Danke… danke.." he whispers into every pant he took, a helpless expression on his face. Germany completely hated this feeling. Not that he's ever felt it before, but the feeling of being under someone else's control.

No.

He just hated being tickled. He opens his eyes, staring at his brother with a more pleading look of surrender.

"So will you pay attention to me, now?" was Prussia's only response. "You know, I've been alone down there for two days. You should at least show some hospitality to your guests."

Germany found the strength to smack him. "You live here. Get off, dummkopf!"

"Ah, nein, little brother," the other coos tauntingly before tickling his brother in his own evil way. Only this time, he made sure to not stop until the other literally needed it.

Germany threw his head back in loud guffaws and laughs. "BITTE! STOP, BITTE!" he begs in vain, arching his back in misery.

"Veh…"

Prussia glances back to watch the Italian enter the work room.

Veneciano watches what Prussia was doing. Then he looks over at his best friend, who's expression couldn't have been any happier. Or so he thought.

"Veh…! Prussia, you got Germany to be happy! It's really incredible how you managed to do that!"

That very next question was what haunted the German to this very day.

"Can I try?"

Prussia only smirks. "I would let you, but it is really a difficult job for someone like _you_. I'll need some payment afterwords."

Italy nods quickly, "Si! Now what can I do?"

"Hmm…" Prussia ponders, though, never bothering to stop his brother's torture. "His strength shouldn't be at its best right now. Hold his arms over his head and sit on them. Then I'll show you how it's done!"

Italy obliged and did so, sitting happily on Germany's muscled and sweat covered arms. He watches Prussia stop the tickling and the other panted heavily. He began to struggle again. And that's when it hit. Prussia shot his hands to Germany's armpits and dug in there deeply.

The German's reaction was indescribable. He spasmed and his laughter was none like before. It was a laugh full of surrender, weakness and just plain misery. And it only made the albino tease and tickle the armpits more. "There we go! We hit the bullseye! Alright, Italian, hit him right there," he pulled his hands back to let Italy take over.

"Like… this?" Italy reaches forward. His delicate fingers flutter over and stroke the armpit with a small amount of force. Germany squirmed helplessly, eyes clenched shut as he took the opportunity to breathe instead of struggling. He knew it was useless.

"M-mercy…? Please..?" He breathed out just as Italy started to really wiggle his fingers around in the German's armpits, causing laughter to bing noise back into the air.

Prussia smirked mischievously and started tickling Germany's waist and the rest of his torso and the laughs grew more and more as the breaths were being cut shorter and shorter. "I-ITALY! BRUDER! STOOOOHP!" he /screams/ up into the air, tears overflowing in his eyes as the torture seemed endless. That's when Prussia decided to give mercy.

"If we let you go, what will you do?" He asks calmly.

Germany breaths hard. "I'll kick your ass. And go back to work."

Prussia shakes his head and nods at Italy, who began tickling the armpits again.

"Nein! Stop!" The German shrieks and Prussia gave the signal for Italy to stop.

"So what will you do~?"

"I-I'll pay attention to what you need," He breaths out heavily, looking at his eldest sibing.

"And you promise you won't kick me out, and that you will finish the paper work tomorrow?"

"I promise! Now let me go!" He whines.

"If you really meant that, you have to go through five more minutes of this," Prussia smiles wildly.

"W-..!"

Prussia tickled Germany's waist and Italy tickled the armpits. But they took more then five minutes to torture the poor German.

The laughter was the only noise in the Beillschmidt household that night. Besides a certain Prussian's snickering.

* * *

><p>It was night time the next day, and Germany was finishing his last few paperwork. He did not want to remember or even experience what had happened the night before. His throat was sore, his body ached, and his even his voice sounded hoarse and quiet. He considered the night before a nightmare and that it never happened. Though he knew that the albino would not hesitate to do it again.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN2: YES. This totally gave me a "woman boner" as I wrote it. I absolutely love this. Not that I want to sound to shallow. But my tickling fetishes just take over! I'm sorry though, that it didn't turn out as long as I planned it out. Unf but I don't mind. And it's less of a sore to the eyes.

SO! You guys already know, I won't be on for a full week and it'll be a while before updating my next chapter for 'A Deadly Illness' for those of you who like some Spamano~ . Please check that out! And I guess this is a wrap. Took me a good two hours to write! I look forward to read your stories too! Auf weidersehn!

fkgrjtrgrjzgfwufheifa~EDEN~jkhdfughfdugyhyk


End file.
